legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S6 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are seen running through the village with a group of knights) Alex: Jeez... Miles: He's done so much in so little time! Knight #1: Be on guard! Knight #5: He could be anywhere! Qrow: Right. Carnage: *Voice* Oh well look at this! (The heroes look up to find Carnage on a nearby roof gnawing on a severed arm) Carnage: A welcoming party? You kids shouldn't have, I'm honored! Alex: CARNAGE!! Carnage: And look! You guys even brought me more snacks! You shouldn't have! Knights:...... Carnage: I hate it when they're stuck in those metal cans. Always a bother having to tear them open! But I can manage! Jessica: You aren't tearing into anyone! Izuku: You're going down! Carnage: Is that so? (Carnage throws the arm away and jumps down) Carnage: Let's see about that won't we?! Alex: Let's do it! Carnage: Hmph! Knight #1: You heard them! CHAAARGE!!! (The knights charge toward Carnage) Carnage: *Smirk* (Carnage charges into the group of knights and begins killing each one) Carnage: *Crazed laughter* Heroes: !! (Soon, Carnage is seen covered in blood as the knights lay dead) Carnage: HAHA!!!! Oh that was so much FUN!!! Izuku: You monster!! Carnage: Oh please, I was merely feeding that's all! Is that bad? Izuku: RRRRAAAA!! (Izuku charges) Izuku: Shoot style! Alex: Deku no! Carnage: Hehe! (Izuku jumps into the air as does Carnage) Carnage: DIE!!! (Izuku dodges Carnage's attack midair) Carnage: !! (Izuku rams his knee into Carnage's gut) Izuku: SMAAAAAAASH!!!!! (Carnage is flung down into the ground hard) Carnage: HNNG!!!! Izuku: Got him. Carnage:....... (Tendrils then erupt from Carnage and wrap around Izuku) Izuku: !!! (Carnage pulls Izuku down and slams him into the ground) Izuku: GAAH!!!! (Carnage gets up and gets on top of Izuku as he holds him down) Alex: IZUKU!!! Carnage: Mmmmm! Time to gnaw on that skull of yours "hero"! Izuku: !!! (Carnage opens his mouth wide as he closes in on Izuku's head) Yang: *Voice* HEY!!! Carnage: Hm? (Carnage looks up as Yang shoves her metal fist into Carnage's mouth) Carnage: GRK!! Yang: Chew on this. (Yang pulls her fist out) Carnage: Huh?? What was the point of that attack?! You did absolutely no- (Beeping is heard in Carnage's mouth) Carnage:..... (Carnage opens his mouth, revealing a small red explosive about to go off) Carnage:....Oh. (Everything above Carnage's stomach explodes to bits) Carnage:...... Izuku: Phew... Yang: Gotcha. (Carnage then begins to regenerate with ease) Yang: ! Carnage: Tsk tsk tsk, you REALLY thought that would KILL ME!?! Alex: Shit... Qrow: So, how do we kill this guy? Alex: We do what we did last time. Yuri: Burn away his Targhul Symbiote and take out the host! Carnage: HA!!! You really wanna try to burn me!? Alex: Hell yeah we are! Carnage: COME AT ME!!! (The heroes charge at Carnage. It then cuts to Jack pulling a pizza out of the oven) Jack: Alright, pizza time! (Jack takes the pizza out and takes it to the living room where Erin is seen on the couch watching T.V) Jack: It's ready! Erin: Awesome bring it over! (Jack places pizza on the table) Erin: Mmm! (Erin picks up a slice as Jack sits down. He then sees something) Jack: Hm? (Fluffy is seen snuggled in Erin's lap) Fluffy: *Quiet snoring* Jack: Made a friend huh? Erin: Oh yeah. Cute little Fluffy here was just wanting a place to sleep. Jack: Cute. Wonder how Loki's doing? Webster: Oh he's fine. Erin and Jack: ! *Turns behind them* Webster: Hey can I have a slice? Jack: Jeez Webster! Erin: Damn near gave me a heart attack! Webster: O-Oh, sorry! Jack: It's fine kiddo. Webster: So, can I eat some? Erin: Sure sure, go on. (Webster goes and takes a slice) Webster: Yay! Erin: Shhh! Webster: Hm? Erin: *Whisper* Fluffy's sleeping. Webster: Oh. *Whispers* Sorry. Jack: *Whispers* Its cool. How's the slime siblings? Webster: *Whispers* Playing video games right now, but they're all doing a-okay! Jack: *Whisper* Okay. (Fluffy is then heard yawning before he stretches and wakes up) Fluffy: *Coo* Erin: Awww hey little guy. Fluffy: *Sniffing* Erin: Oh he smells the pizza. (Fluffy crawls over onto the table) Fluffy: Oooo.... Erin: You want a slice little guy? Fluffy: *Nods excitedly* (Erin takes a slice off for Fluffy) Erin: Here you go. Fluffy: *Happy coo* (Fluffy starts eating. Yellow then walks out) Yellow: Hey guys! Jack: Hey Yellow. Yellow: Whats going on? Erin: Just watching T.V. Yellow: Ah. (Yellow looks at Erin's stomach) Yellow: Kids doing okay? Erin: They're still fine Yellow. Yellow: Good to hear. I can't wait to see human babies! Erin: Heh, I'm sure of it. Yellow: Thought of names yet? Erin: Yeah. Jack: Nick and Erika. Yellow: Oh I like the names! Erin: Thanks. Yellow: *Smile* Fluffy: *Coo* (Fluffy reaches out toward Yellow) Yellow: Awwww hey Fluffy! Wanna play? (Yellow picks Fluffy up) Fluffy: *Cooing* Yellow: Awww! Erin: You like him huh? Yellow: How can I not? He's adorable! Erin: Heh. That he is. Yellow: YOu don't mind if I take him do you? Erin: Nah go right ahead. You go have fun. Yellow: Yay! Let's go play Fluffy! (Yellow leaves with Fluffy) Erin: *Smile* Jack: You think our kids will get along with him? Erin: Oh I'm sure of it. Jack: Heh. Erin: *Smile* (Jack smiles back) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts